The objective of this program is to develop the armadillo (Dasypus novemcinctus, Linn.) as a laboratory animal. Other armadillo species are also being investigated as available. The breeding of armadillos in captivity is being emphasized. Current investigations include studies on the reproductive cycle in males and females in the wild and in captivity, collection of blood specimens for clinical and steroidal investigations, continuing behavioral observations of armadillos both in the wild and in captivity, investigations of parasites and diseases naturally occurring in the armadillo and continuing investigation of nutritional requirements.